Spit it out Already
by gothgirl823
Summary: Lillie is fed up with the way that Remus and Sirius won't tell each other that they like each other, so she takes matters into her own hands.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, i just play with them.

Spit it out Already

Chapter one: Stop Denying

Lillie couldn't believe it! This always happened. She and Remus were just about to start a game of chess in the library when in walks Mr. I'm Too Good For Everybody, and of course Remus will stop just about anything to see what he wants.

"Hey Rem, what are you up to?" ,Sirius asks. Of course he ignored her, he had been doing that even more lately now that she and James were actually going out and not just him chasing after her.

"I was just about to start a game of chess with Lillie." ,he said.

"Oh. Hey Evans." ,he said turning to look at her.

"Hello Sirius." ,she replied.

"Well, if you are busy then I'll just go see if peter wants to go do something with me." He put on his sad face which she knew was even more irresistible to Remus

"You could stay and watch us if you'd like." ,Remus said. Oi! Why cant he just resist him?

"Ok." ,Sirius replied happily. They had each made about ten moves and Lillie was winning when Sirius had to interrupt them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." ,he said as Remus was about to move one of his few pawns left.

"I wasn't going to."

"Then why are you holding it?"

"I was thinking." ,Remus said.

"Oh."

Amazingly he was quiet after that. Or at least for awhile he was. They were almost done now and of course Remus was winning. He was undefeated, and now Lillie was the only person he played against because she was actually a challenge.

"I'm bored." ,Sirius said.

"Then why don't you go up to the common room so Remus and I can finish our game here." ,Lillie said.

"Because it's boring there." ,he replied.

"Well if you're bored here and it's boring up there than why don't you go find something else to do then, or better yet so see what James is up to." ,she told him knowing very well that James was in detention.

"James is in detention! You know this."

"Sirius why don't you just go up to our dorm and ill be up there when Lillie and I finish our game, ok?" ,Remus said.

"Ok." , Sirius replied as he stood up and walked out of the library.

When she knew that he was gone and out of hearing distance she said, "Why don't you just tell him?"

She knew that they liked each other it was obvious in the way they acted around each other. One would always make time for the other even if they were busy or in the middle of something.

"What?" ,Remus asked.

"Why don't you just tell him?" ,she repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about.",he said.

"Oh, come on. I know you know what im talking about. And I can tell you right now he feels the same way about you that you feel about him. Trust me im a girl I can see these things.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go or Sirius will come down here and drag me out." ,he said as he stood up and grabbed his books.

"Tell him!" ,Lillie yelled at him as he walked out. Honestly guys why couldn't they just tell the person they like that they like them, I mean come on it took her friend Amy's boyfriend three years to tell her that he liked her when every girl around could tell that he was in love with her and would turn himself green if that's what she wanted. Now it's fifth year and they have been dating for a year and he is still completely in love with her.

Couldn't they just be more like James? Now that is a crazy thought to be thinking, but in some ways it's true. They don't need to be more like him in the way he acts as if he rules the world, or as if he's the most handsome guy ever to walk the face of the earth, or the way he's obnoxious twenty-four seven. They just need to be like him in the way that he's not afraid to tell people who he likes, especially the person it is that he likes. James has spent the last five years talking about how much he loves her, and he wasn't afraid to have anyone hear what he was saying.

Remus and Sirius just need to tell each other and be done with it. Either that, or Lillie was going to do it for them.

A/N: Yes I am aware that i spell Lily wrong, but I like it better spelled Lillie so that is the way I will be using it.


End file.
